James Potter and The Resurrection stone
by pink cows CAN fly
Summary: what the title says, basically. what will the son of our favourite wizard do? rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HA,HA! new story! the things i do to get reviews...unless anyone might like to free me from this terrible reviewless curse? alright, a deal, if you review, i'll update it in a week! anyways, enjoy! 

James Potter and the Resurrection stone

James Potter the Second blamed Filch the caretaker.

So what if he and albus were found wondering around the corridors at night? They didn't do anything wrong. They weren't _sneaking_, as the old squib so eloquently put it. He, James Sirius Potter, was merely introducing his younger, less experienced and somewhat immature brother to the unfamiliar side of Hogwarts. Albus was only a first-year, undoubtly, he would feel the need to uncover the foreign, mysterious side of the deserted corridors as he did when HE was a first- year. Plus it was time to put dad's invisibility cloak to good use.

"James," his mother had said handing him the cloak as they were eating breakfast before they took off to king's cross station, "please use this ONLY if there's an emergency, you have no idea how much trouble your father used to cause in school with this one."

"-but- '

"You're mother's right, James." Aunt Hermione had said.

His uncle Ron's muffled voice carried across the table as he tried to stuff yet another sausage down his throat." ye'now, we ad' grade times using' dat."He swallowed."I could still remember the look on Filch's face when we snuck past him, bloody brilliant, that was."

His uncle Ron had earned his mother's famous glare while aunt Hermione cried reproachfully "Ronald Weasley!" elbowing him in the gut.

His dad, watching the whole exchange, shook with silent laughter, a look of amusement etched on his face. James secretly admired his father, but he was never going to tell him that. Sure, when he was younger he would incessantly ask his father to recount his encounter with the greatest dark wizard of all time and how he broke a dragon out of Gringotts. But at the age of thirteen, he felt it best if people started calling him James Sirius potter instead of being referred to as "Harry Potter's son".

_"James," _his father called him when they finished eating and his uncle Ron was nowhere in sight, "_you were named after your grandfather. He was as brilliant as any man could get. He used to come up with these amazing pranks with my godfather. He was a good man, and today I think you should have something of his, he too gave it to me when I was 11, even though he wasn't there personally to deliver the gift, it meant a lot to me, it changed who I was…" _

Of course he knew that his dad actually meant was: _your granddad and me, we used to creep out of bed to explore the halls, it was massive fun, I hope you have the guts to break the rules, I used to do it all the time and look where it got me._

He wasn't an idiot; rose usually told him what his father and his uncle used to do in school.

And that was how he found out that you could do anything you wanted as long as you were an individual hidden beneath the silvery fabric that was the cloak: visiting Hagrid, abstracting pastries from the house-elves in the kitchen, so on and forth.

The trouble was, concealing TWO people under the shroud.

It wasn't even his fault they were found, it was Albus. They were already well past the fat lady and the 7th floor corridor when filch caught them. Albus had simply forgot that he was, in fact, invisible and had gasped when filch stuck his filthy nose right in front of them, thus exposing the both of them. Filch had acted as though it was the crime of the century, muttering licentious and crude vows, hissing out punishment and tortures, indecent promises to hang them up-side-down by their toes as he dragged them to Professor McGonagall's office.

Albus looked close to tears but he, James potter, was supposed to be the fearless Gryffindor big brother and so he managed to act tough even though he was actually cowering at the thought of ANY form of punishment.

The gargoyle shifted at the mention of Chartreuxes and as they ascended the stairs, James heard voices, as though a room full of people were chatting in there. Hopefully it would be people this time（it wasn't his first visit）, instead of the portraits. But to his dismay, McGonagall was the only one in the room, reading a stack of scrolls.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was, in James' opinion, a strict and just person, albeit a little old. "Ah, filch… Mr. Potter.' She looked up, addressing him." And …mr potter." She nodded in Albus' direction.

"Found them sneaking bout the halls, miss." Filch nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Argus, no need to be so conscientious, you may go now."

As filch scurried out the door, a look of glee plastered to his face, McGonagall turned to face them.

There was a rather large picture of a bearded man with half-moon glasses behind McGonagall's seat with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, his father had told him it was Dumbledore, the man Albus was named after and his father looked up to. The portraits weren't supposed to speak when there were students in the room (his father was a different case being the savior of the wizarding world).

"Well, Mr Potter, care to explain?"  
>"I was just showing-"he started just as Albus said" well' professor, it's just that-"<p>

"One of you will do, James, you tell me the reason for this unnecessary visit." She turned to him. Albus stayed silent, shooting the customary this- is- all- your- fault look that he had mastered throughout his life with James.

James looked shamefaced, staring at the ground. Why was everything his fault? Albus was so excited when he had woke him up…

"There is no reason the both of you were up?"She questioned.

"No." they said in unison.

"Well then. I guess that entitles 50 points from Gryffindor,' she ignored their cries of protest. "A detention for you two, tomorrow evening at 7, the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Do not be late. "she finished curtly." You may go now."

The trip back wasn't as fun as they had visioned. They'd pictured a stealthy walk with their bellies full and an elated feeling of accomplishment.

In reality, it was completely different; James walked dejectedly and Albus ignored his brother completely aside shooing him deadly looks.

They crept back into bed, dreading what lay awaiting in the forest tomorrow( they had never been there at night and dad had told them he saw professor Quirell with Voldermort sticking out the back of his head when he was there, not the most comforting thought).

As the angry silence stretched ahead, James potter the second blamed filch the caretaker.

A/N: REVIEWS MAKE PINK COWS FLY!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:HELLO people or rather my lovelies!it's good to be back, i can see why some of you update so much it gives a sense of accomplishment, anyway i hope you don't mind me sucking sooooo badly here, give it a go! remember: reviews will brighten your day and mine ( yours cause i won't badger you!)

CHAPTER 2

"The forbidden forest? Tonight? Really?"Samuel, a third year asked.

"Yeah, filch caught us out of bed yesterday… McGonagall was really mad." James said.

They were eating breakfast in the great hall when a tawny owl flew past their heads. Letters drop down overhead on the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, none of them was a howler, the two potter sibling were even more grateful that there were no letters addressed to them at all; it meant their parents had yet to know of their night-time stroll.

"Hey Albus, you don't blame me, do you?" whispered James discreetly.

Albus said nothing, buttering his bread and taking a bite out of it.

"It really was none of my fault." Seeing his brother's glare, he recoiled." You wait, al, I'll find an adventure like dad did, and then you'll be begging for a part in it."

"You'll see." he muttered.

Hagrid was meeting the boys after dinner.

Devouring his last piece of treacle tart (like his father, it, too, was his favorite dessert), he and albus (who had managed to give him the cold shoulder since the night before) were led by filch out of the castle and onto the grounds.

"James, al" Hagrid called gruffly, pulling them into a hug, standing in front of his hut. Traces of silver treads adjourned his graying hair and beard.

"Like father like son, yer dad did the same thing when he was yer age, helpin' me ship Norbert an' all."

James and albus had heard the story of Norbert the dragon about a million times, but filch looked up suspiciously.

"Who's Norbert?"

Hagrid pretended he hadn't heard the question (which was easy because he was partially deaf anyway, both from old age and an unhappy incident involving a unicorn and pixies after the war).

They trudged to the side of the forest.

"So, what are we going to do today, Hagrid?"albus asked nervously after filch had left, sometimes his lack of courage annoyed James who thought it would be best if his little brother had been placed by the sorting hat in Slytherin.

"Oh, er, I figured yeh could- 'please be flobberworms, pleased be flobberworms', James silently pleaded- help me with collectin' gnomes fer class tomorrow."Hagrid replied.

James cursed; catching gnomes meant he'd have to be on his knees for hours. And the little buggers always bit him. Hard. He knew how much it would mean to hagrid if he helped, hagrid wasn't exactly young anymore, but de-gnoming was torture for him.

" alright, hagrid" albus said,' but I didn't know there were any in the forest.'

'there isn't a lo', but there is a spot, they like roots, and plenty in the forest, gnomes, there's a place in the forest, they aren't garden gnomes, they're…well, they're wilder, sorta vicious."

For a moment, the boys froze, hagrid's interpretation of "vicious' was a mad- bull sort of way "vicious". James groaned inwardly, if he lost a finger, there would be no more late night expeditions anymore, on his word.

They followed hagrid into the forest. Shadows loomed and the slanted as the canopy ahead started to get tried his hardest not to trip over the thick entanglement of roots. Slowly, their breaths came out in Smokey puffs, it wad cooler in her than outside. The darker it got, the more grateful they were for hagrid's light. A lone wolf howled in the distance and James felt an ominous feeling as he watched hagrid's light flicker.

Sensing their distress, hagrid turned.' We're almost there."

He pushed a low-hanging bush aside, revealing a clearing with Moe-hill like mounds of dirt around.

"What er yeh waitin' fer?"Hagrid asked. He handed them a sack each," fill em up."

James and albus bent down, both shooting each other worried looks when a growl came from within the small mounds.

"Ouch!' James heard albus yell, pulling away rather quickly as a small brown head poked out of the hole. It was a gnome but its small beady eyes were fierce, the usual mischievous smirks were now a scowl and it had furry tuft of purple hair on its back; overall it looked like a wild angry moldy potato. It was altogether a complete different behavior from the gnomes that resided at the burrow.

"Hagrid…"James called out warily when they were half way through, "what's wrong with these trolls? They look different… and they act different…"

Hagrid, who was during this time pulling the little creatures out by their purple hair, answered cheerily" well, I got Luna Lovegood( who was ,coincidentally, now a world-renowned naturalist) to 'ave a look in it, she said traces of dark magic 'round 'ere was changing the lil' fellas.'"

"what do you mean 'dark magic'?" albus asked, voice trembling, he was still nursing his swollen thumb.

"ye'know, this was the spot yeh dad faced Voldermort." Hagrid said cheerily," yer mean to say, yer don't know?"

"Dad never really talks about it…"

"Bet he didn't, I was the only person here who wasn't a death eater here that day, 'side from harry."

"Said he had the resurrection stone with him and lost it here."

"Resurrection stone?"

"Rumors say that the stone can bring back the dead, yer dad had it, and Dumbledore'd given it to him.'

"Bloody hell, dad didn't even tell us!" albus exclaimed, sitting down having caught his bagful already.

"Anyway, they're all rumors… would have saw it if yer dad did drop it here. Yer should really get yer back to now…"hagrid stood up and looked around." Don't want to get back when the doors are already locked. Might get detention again."

The boys got up and brushed their pants, lugging the two sinfully large bags.

Hagrid's light was beginning to fade in the darkness ahead when a large gnome ran past James.

Having the reflexes of a seeker he was, he caught it swiftly, dangling the creature from its legs.

It was holding a large black smooth stone with a crack down the middle

A/N: REVIEWS PLS!


End file.
